Error
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: Kikyo cobra su deuda con InuYasha y se lo lleva al infierno, lamentablemente Kagome declaró su amor antes de que él la dejara. Ahora ¿Kouga podrá ayudar? InuKag MirSan


Kikyo mata a Inu Yasha y Koga se casa con Kagome

- eres una niña tonta –dijo Inu Yasha a Aome mientras veía como la joven ayudaba a Koga

- él vino a pedirme ayuda –contesto Aome, era verdad, unos monstruos atacaron a Koga y él solo los elimino, como sabia que Aome tenía instrumentos que él no conocía y que cuando ella los usaba, en muy poco tiempo él se curaba, él solo venia para pedirle ayuda (sin contar que iba a ver a su Aome)

- No seas celoso, bestia, Aome solo me esta ayudando, solo se preocupa por mí.

- Pues no esperes mucho de ella, porque cuando estés bien te voy a matar y ni ella te podrá salvar –dijo Inu Yasha, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía.

- ¡Abajo! –Grito Aome, y mirando como Inu Yasha caía al suelo puso la ultima venda a Koga añadió- ya termine, es mejor que te vallas, Inu Yasha no te hará nada.

- ¿Aome? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro –y regresando a ver a Inu Yasha que se estaba levantando, dijo- ¡Abajo!

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Qué? –dijo Aome, sonrojándose y admirada, nunca espero esa pregunta

- Entonces eso es un si –y antes de que Inu Yasha lo matara se acerco a él y dijo- Lastima bestia.

-¡¡Aome!

Ella no dijo nada, aun estaba asimilando todo lo que en ese momento sucedió.

- ¡¡Niña, contéstame!

- Ah.. Sí, ¿qué pasa?

- que, que pasa; te acaba de pedir ¡matrimonio!

- Ah... ¿eso hizo?

- ¡SI –dijeron todos a la ves, nadie, en especial Inu Yasha, podían creerlo

- Oh por Dios, como pudo pasarme esto

- Porque eres una niña tonta

- ¡¡Ah... Soy una niña tonta! Pues ¡Abajo! –Aome ya no tenía nada que decir, era demasiado para un día.

- Entonces se va a casar –dijo Miroku

- No lo sé –respondió mirando a Inu Yasha, él solo la miro un segundo y después decidió ir a caminar, pero no dijo nada

- ¿Aome es en serio? –pregunto Sango un poco preocupada

- No lo se pero no puedo romperle las ilusiones a Koga –respondió Aome, se notaba que estaba titubeando

Mientras tanto en el bosque

- ¡Que tonta es Aome! –decía Inu Yasha en voz baja mientras corría asta un árbol- como se le ocurre hacer eso

En ese momento unos arbustos sonaron

- ¿Aome?

- ¿Inu... Yasha? –era Kikyo, se veía muy herida y su voz era muy débil- Na... Naraku me... hizo esto

- ¡Kikyo! –dijo Inu Yasha tomándola en sus brazos

- Naraku mando a una gran cantidad de monstruos, en el momento que se me acabaron las flechas todos me atacaron y luego caí a un acantilado, mataron a todos los seres que me provenían de almas, estoy débil... –no pudo decir más, las heridas la debilitaron.

- ¡Kikyo! Tranquila, me alegra que hallas venido a buscarme, yo te ayudare

- Inu... Yasha ¿por qué mencionaste el nombre de esa mujer?

- No preguntes eso ahora –dijo Inu Yasha, en realidad no sabía que decir, solo penso que era Aome intentando reconciliarse y aclarar todo lo sucedido

- Dime, ese tono, tan alegre, tan... cariñoso, nunca lo usaste conmigo, ¿Acaso la amas?

- No, tranquila, descansa que ella te ayudara –dijo Inu Yasha sin saber a donde mirar pero a la ves preocupado por la salud de Kikyo

- ¡No! Esa mujer no me puede tocar, no puedo ver su rostro sin recordar las... ¡veces que preferiste salvarla que estar conmigo –no dijo nada más, sus heridas empeoraron y cayo desmayada

-¡Kikyo! Resiste –dijo Inu Yasha corriendo a gran velocidad. Llego al campamento- ¡Aome! Ven pronto –no le importo que Kikyo le aya dicho que no quería que ella le ayudara

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Aome, al ver a Kikyo muy débil y la preocupación de Inu Yasha, saco sus medicinas y otros instrumentos- Tranquilo, ella va a estar bien

En ese momento Kikyo despertó y tomo la mano de Inu Yasha

- Inu... Yasha, voy a morir, recuerda que eres mío y lo único que puedes hacer es ir conmigo al infierno, tú sabes que ese es mi destino, ven conmigo, amenos de que no me ames como siempre as dicho

- Claro que te amo pero tu vas a estar bien, tranquila que Aome te va a curar

Aome no le agrado lo que escucho pero no pudo hacer nada más que ayudar

- Déjame –grito Kikyo, cuando Aome intento vendar su mano- no quiero que me toques

- Pero debo curarte

- Déjame, nunca voy a permitir que alguien como tu me ayude, prefiero morir y llevarme a Inu Yasha conmigo lo mas pronto posible

El suelo se abrió y se escucharon almas en pena, como llamaban a Kikyo y la tomaban, lentamente comenzó a descender

- Inu Yasha ven conmigo –dijo el alma de Kikyo

- No lo hagas Inu Yasha –grito Aome, tomándolo del brazo

- Debo irme con ella, se lo prometí –al escuchar esas palabras Aome dejo caer una lagrima y lo abrazo

- No me puedes dejar sola

- Pero si Koga te ama y tu debes casarte con él –Dijo Inu Yasha tomando su espada y clavándola en su corazón añadió- debes ser feliz y casarte con él, prométemelo

- No

- Promételo

- Entonces deja que me valla contigo al infierno para ser feliz junto a ti –dijo Aome intentando toma la misma arma que Inu Yasha tomo para herirse- ¡Déjame estar junto a ti!

- ¡No! –grito Inu Yasha, abrazándola con más fuerza para que no tomara nada- Nunca te perdonaría si lo hicieras, tú tienes un futuro y ahora esta junto a Koga

- Yo te amo a ti, no a Koga, ¡acaso no lo entiendes! –dijo Aome sin dejar que se fuera

- Yo también... –se veía que sus fuerzas se perdían- Me alegra me lo hayas dicho, siempre lo recordare en él infierno, debo cumplir mi pro... promesa –abrazo a la joven con las ultimas fuerzas de su cuerpo, estaba muriendo

Aome lo beso, en ese momento Kikyo tomo a Inu Yasha del brazo y lo jalo al infierno

- Inu Yasha, tu me amas más a mi –grito Kikyo, ya no lo creía pero eso no le importaba, ¡él era de ella, no podía creer todo lo que sus ojos vieron, cuando ella vivía y cuando volvió a caminar entre los vivos nunca Inu Yasha le dijo que la amaba, nunca la miro de esa forma, nunca la beso con tanta fuerza- porque permites que esa niña haga eso, ¿acaso es verdad que la amas? –dejo caer unas lagrimas pero rió, sabía algo que la mantenía feliz- ¡Pues en el infierno no va a estar ella!

- Cásate con Koga y se muy feliz con él –dijo Inu Yasha al notar que Kikyo estaba molesta y decepcionada.

Él no podía hacer nada, si él iba a estar en el infierno el resto de la eternidad, el recuerdo de Aome, de los momentos que vivió con ella y todo lo que disfruto con sus amigos siempre estarían presentes en su corazón pero no podía romper la promesa que le dio a Kikyo, ella sacrifico su vida por la de él, ella lo amaba, ella fue su primer amor, no podía fallarle, debía pagarle todo lo que avía echo, aunque fuera con su propia vida, debía hacerlo, porque después de todo ella ocupa un espacio en su corazón. No le importaba que no fuera tan importa que el espacio que tenia de Aome y de sus amigos, él confiaba en que ellos serían felices sin él pero Kikyo no lo iba a ser.

- ¡¡Inu Yasha! –grito Aome- No me dejes

Ya era tarde, la tierra se cerro y dejo ver como ya no había vuelta atrás, Aome abrazo a Sango y dejo caer todas las lagrimas que tenía, Shippo lloro con gran fuerza y Miroku tomo al pequeño para calmarlo, él tampoco podía creer todo lo que había pasado.

Después de cuatro días y dejando a nuestros amigos demasiado tristes para moverse del lugar en que Inu Yasha fue tragado al infierno vemos como Aome se levanta, tomas sus cosas y monta a Kirara

- Debo irme con Koga, se lo prometí a Inu Yasha

- Pero no puedes hacerlo –dijo Sango muy preocupada por su amiga- tu sencillamente no puedes dejar todo como si no pasara nada, no es lo que tu deseas

- Además Inu Yasha quería que seas feliz –añadió Miroku

- Pero se lo prometí, no voy a romper mi promesa –no dejo que sus amigos le dieran algo, fue a buscar a Koga, no sabía a donde ir ni que le iba a decir pero en realidad no quería seguir esperando algo que no iba a pasar. Aunque ella lo deseara Inu Yasha estaba en el infierno. Dejo que Kirara la llevara lo más lejos posible, solo buscaba a Koga y aprovechar el tiempo para estar sola.

- ¡Aome! –era la voz de Koga que la seguía a gran velocidad, Kirara descendió y dejo a Aome frente a frente de Koga, el demonio se alejo a gran velocidad y Aome abrazo a Koga y dejo caer más lagrimas

- ¿Estas contento? –pregunto la joven sin mirarlo a los ojos

- ¿Por qué debería estar contento?

- Porque me casare contigo

- En serio –dijo Koga sin poder creerlo la levanto de la cintura y sonrío pero la bajo al notarla su triste y como no encontraba a Inu Yasha pregunto - ¿e Inu Yasha?

- Murió, fue al infierno con Kikyo y me dejo, solo se que debo casarme contigo antes de que pase algo peor

Koga la abrazo, no quiso preguntar más, no quería verla sufrir pero aun así no le importo que ella halla dicho que "debía" casarse con él.

En el infierno

El castigo de Kikyo fue no poder tocar a Inu Yasha ni a nadie, no sentir nada más que dolor y sufrimiento, temor y angustia, sus sueños de ser libre y ser una nueva persona ya nunca iban a ser reales; Inu Yasha solo estaba ahí, sentado, sin poder creer todo lo que se perdía, ese era su castigo, un castigo que el solo lo hizo pero que nunca se lo hubiera dado, su alma debía estar en el cielo pero no era de esa forma, solo pensaba en todo lo que había dejado en la tierra.

- Inu Yasha ¿qué te pasa?

- Solo déjame –suspiro Inu Yasha recordando a Aome y sus amigos- quiero recordar a Aome

- Pero tu sacrificaste tu vida por la mía, debo importante, debes sentir algo por mi, no puedo creer que no quieras estar junto a mi

- Todos los días eh pensado en ti pero eso nunca significo que te amaba con locura, tu ni siquiera me amas. Por lo menos estoy aquí porque yo te recuerdo

- ¿Por qué dices que no te amo? Si sacrifique mi vida por la tuya

- Quién ama deja que el ser que quieres sea feliz, Aome sabía que yo no iba a ser feliz así que no quería que me valla, yo quiero que ella sea feliz y deje que siga su vida y no permití que perdiera su vida viniendo acá, tal ves me amaste en esa época pero ahora solo soy un trofeo para ti ¡Déjame!

- ¡No! Tu no puedes amar a esa mujer, es tan solo mi reencarnación, yo soy tu primer amor

- ¡Si! Tu **fuiste** mi primer amor, pero no te permitiré que hables de Aome así, ella es más que tu reencarnación, ella es la persona que siempre me apoyo, es la mujer que siempre estuvo junto a mi y arriesgo su vida por la mía desde antes que seamos amigos, desde antes que la amara, nunca me dejo en los momentos triste y nunca penso solo en ella sino en mi.

- ¡Ahora tu déjame sola, Inu Yasha! –dijo Kikyo llorando y alejándose a gran velocidad, Inu Yasha no la siguió solo recordó el beso que Aome le quito y el que él se dejaría robar por la eternidad

En las cuevas del clan de Koga:

Aome se preparaba para la ceremonia, seria algo sencillo solo presentarse como la Señora del clan y se debía darle la bienvenida con un baile, lo difícil seria que esa misma noche debía ser "mujer" del jefe del clan (es decir debía "entregarse" por completo a Koga, es decir tener hijos con él) ("para el buen entendedor pocas palabras") Aome estaba lista para lo que fuera espeto la última parte, pero se lo había prometido a Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha –pensaba Aome mientras se preparaba para la noche- ven por mi, tu me prometiste que siempre me salvarias de cualquier peligro y ahora no vas a cumplirlo, ven por mi 

- ¿Señora? –era un miembro del clan- ¿qué le pasa? Parece que no estubiera quí? ¿Dónde esta?

- Pues aquí

- No me refiero a su cuerpo sino a su alma ¿Donde esta?

- En el infierno

- Que

- No nada, tu no me agas caso, abisale a Koga que pronto estare lista –pero Aome seguia pensando en Inu Yasha y como desearia que pronto estubiera junto a ella, aun que no fuera a pasar

Pero algo sucedía en el infierno

El collar (rosario) que Inu Yasha carga brillaba de un rojo intenso, el collar queria ir asia ariba, como si su dueña lo llamara

- ¿Qué pasa? –se pregunto Inu Yasha notando como el collar lo jalaba asia arriba, pero de repente se dirijio contra los guardias del infierno- ayuda

- Detente –gritaron los guardias sacando sus armas

- Solo dejenme pasar, Aome me llama y debo estar con ella

- Eso no es una justificación

Inu Yasha saco su espada

- Solo dejenme pasar, no se lo que sería capas de hacer

Pero en ese momento una luz aparecio la cual comenso a elebar a Inu Yasha y una voz se escuchaba

Inu Yasha –era la voz de Aome, llamando a Inu Yasha desde su corazón- ven por mi, tu me prometiste que siempre me salvarias de cualquier peligro y ahora no vas a cumplirlo, ven por mi 

Inu Yasha salio del Infierno y aparecio en la tierra en el mismo lugar por el cual Kikyo y él pasarón al otro lado; Miroku, Sango y el pequeño Shippo seguian en el mismo lugar, Sango estaba en los brazos de Miroku llorando y él consolandola y dejando que pocas lagrimas calleran, Shippo estaba abrazandolos y sin dejar de decir como extraba a su amigo en ese momento Inu Yasha aparecio sin que ellos se den cuenta

- ¿por qué lloran? Ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui al infierno y ¿siguen llorando? –todos se asustaron, Shippo penso que era un fantasma y corrio detrás de Miroku el cual no se movía, Sango fue la unica que se acerco a Inu Yasha y estrello su mano en el rostro de Inu Yasha

- Acaso no lo entiendes, eres nuestro amigo y cada pequeña cosa que nos recuerde a ti nos recuerda la imagen de cómo te ivas al infierno

- Inu Yasha –se acerco Miroku, dandole un golpe- la señorita Aome se fue por Koga como tu se lo pediste

- ¡Inu Yasha! –grito Shippo, abrazandolo- no te buelvas a ir

Inu Yasha no podía creer los amigos que tenia, como seguian sufriendo por su muerte y que no eran como él, ya que él hubiera escondido sus sentimientos ante todos y ante él mismo

- ¿Aome se va a casar con Koga?

Y sin dejar que sus amigos le contestaran, corrio tras ella, siguio el aroma de Aome y dejo que su rosario lo guíara en los momentos en que perdía su olor, no sabía que iva a hacer pero solo sabía que era Aome quien lo nesecitaba.

Cuando llego a las cuevas ya era el ocaso, una gran seremonia se iva a realisar y todo el alrededor tenía hogeras gigantes pero Inu Yasha solo entro a la cueva más grande y vio a Aome premparandose para todo, tenía rosas en su cabello y un hermoso vestido blanco, Inu Yasha solo miro su figura que le daba la espalda

- ¿quién anda ahí? –dijo Aome sin mirar- pregunte ¿quién anda ahí?

- ¡Aome!

Esa voz, no podía ser, acaso el destino estaba jugando con ella, esa voz, que siempre dijo su nombre en mentos de peligro para ayudarla, esa voz que reía con ella y la que le contaba su niñes frente al fuego o en un campo; pero esa voz estaba junto a Kikyo o ¿no? Aome miro y no lo podía creer ¡era Inu Yasha!

- ¡Inu Yasha! –grito Aome, no podía creer que fuera él, lo abrazo y dejo caer lagrimas por su rostro- dime que eres tú

- Aome, solo escuche tu voz en el infierno y el rosario me trajo asta ti, gracias a ti estoy denuevo con vida, estoy denuevo junto a ti

- ¿Y Kikyo?

- Por quien daría la vida y regresaria a ella, eres tu, no ella, yo cumpli mi promesa y ahora vine a cumplir la que te di a ti

Aome lo abrazo con fuerza, con toda la fuerza que tenía

- Si esto es un sueño, por favor no me despiertes

- ¿Aome? –era Koga entrando a la cueva por el olor de Inu Yasha- que hace él aquí, ¿acaso no estaba muerto?

- Koga ya dejalo, que la muerto me lo a devuelto y no lo dejare más

- Pero Aome tu te vas a ¡casar con migo!

- Dejala Koga, que ella no se quiere casar contigo, dejanos ir o peleare por ello

- NO Inu Yasha, no lo agas –dijo Aome asercandose a Koga, esperando su comprención- dejame ser felis con el hombre al que amo, no agas que sea infelis

- Pero Aome yo te amo

- YA la oiste Koga, dejala

- No –dijo Koga tomando la mano de Aome- me casare con ella

Inu Yasha saco su arma y robo a Aome de los brazos de Koga y la protegio con su vida Koga peleo con Inu Yasha, fracturo su brazo pero Inu Yasha decidió usar uno de su golpes más fuertes, en ese momento Aome se interpuso entre ellos

-Inu Yasha, abajo –lo dijo en voz suave y baja, solo queria que se detuviera, miro a Koga y añadio- deja a Inu Yasha en paz, ambos no van a ganar nada, no pelen por mi, ¡Yo me voy!

Dicho esto ella salio y se alejo, ambos no se mobian, no podían creer lo que había sucedido pero Inu Yasha raccióno antes que Koga y la sigio

- Aome

Ella estaba felis de verlo junto a ella pero no le agrado la idea de que lo primero que le preocupara es pelear con Koga

- Aome, que te pasa

- Podriamos hablar de esto en el campamento

- ¿No estas molesta?

- NO, solo quiero caminar en silencio, me alegra que estes junto a mi pero me molesto que allan desidido pelear, por algo tonto

En ese momento Inu Yasha salto frente a frente a Aome y tomo su mano, ella solo se sonrojo

- Aome, dejame llevarte a un lugar que aunque conoces es algo especial para mi

No dejo que ella contestara y la tomo en brazos y la llebo a ese lugar, llegaron al bosque en que él fue encerrado por 50 años, la llebo al árbol en que el estubo por es periodo de tiempo, subieron a una rama y el la solto

- ¿Inu Yasha? ¿cómo regresaste a este mundo?

- No lo se pero ya te dije que oí tu voz y eso me guío asta donde estabas, solo pensaba en ti

- Inu Yasha –Aome no podía creer lo que oía, aun que el le había dicho que la amaba, era la posibilidad que fue por consideración ante ella, ya que él iva a estar en el infierno pero esa ves él fue el que dijo algo lindo sin ser necesario- ¿qué paso en el infierno con Kikyo?

- Nada, ya te dije que me di cuenta de quien es más importante para mi

- Inu... Yasha

- Dejame que te diga algo, mientras el temor queria controlarme yo solo pensaba en una cosa

No dejo que Aome preguntara que y continuo

- Era en los labios de una hermosa mujer, una sacerdotiza que me a echo pensar en ella todos los días, una mujer que mientras estubo junto a mi me apoyo, una sacerdotiza que casi mato más de una vez

- VASTA –grito Aome- ya se que hablas de Kikyo, no quiero que me digas esas cosas

Inu Yasha la acerco a su cuerpo

- No me referia a Kikyo, esa mujer, esa sacerdotiza eres Tú, Aome yo pense en ti todo este tiempo

Aome no sabía que decir, sabía que Inu Yasha no le diria "Te amo" asi de sencillo pero ella debía comprenderlo, era difisil

- Inu Yasha, tu sabes que yo...

No pudo continuar, Inu Yasha tan solo asintio y paso sus manos por la cintura de Aome y la atrajo contra él, ella solo vio esos ojos, tan unicos y esos labios que se asercaban, solo cerraron sus ojos y dejaron que el momento los llevara y no dejaron que nada ni nadie los detubiera.

Mientras tanto en el campamento:

Shippo corrio a la cabaña de la anciana caede a contarle todo, Sango no podía creer lo que sucedió y Miroku demostraba tranquilidad aunque sus ojos dejaban ver su alegria de ver a su amigo vivo.

- ¿Excelencia? No le parecio muy tierno lo que paso entre Inu Yasha y Aome, me refiero a esa conexión que tubieron entre ellos

- Si, sabes no se tú pero yo creo que tú y yo tambien la tenemos

- ¿por qué lo dice?

- Porque cuando estamos lejos, pienso en ti y cuando estas en peligro mi corazón me guía asta donde estas

- ¡Excelencia!

Miroku tomo la mano de Sango y la apoyo sobre su pecho

- Solo te digo lo que eh querido desirte desde hace mucho, Sango, eres la unica mujer con la que no se como raccionar ni que decir, perdoname que te diga esto pero es que ya no puedo guardar este secreto, ya no puedo evitar desirte lo que mi corazón a comensado a sentir desde ase mucho –Miroku termino de decir esto y se dirijio a la quebrada que daba a un gran río sercano y se sento, Sango se acerco y se sento junto a él

- Yo tambien eh querido deirle algo, aunque suene extraño, disfruto estando junto a usted y cada cosa, asta las más pequeñas, las disfruto y no las cambiaria por nada, no se que a echo usted pero a atrapado mi mente y mi corazón

Miroku sonrio y le enseño el río

- Mira, Sango, que hermoso ocaso

Ella no pudo creer como Miroku cambio de tema tan rapido, ella tan solo se levanto y decidió retirarse pero Miroku se levanto y la tomo del brazo, ella intento continuar pero solo regreso a ver la gran sonrrisa de Miroku

- Sango –y la atrajo a su cuerpo dejandola frente a frente a él, en realidad sus labios estaban tan solo a 3 centimentros- ¿qué vas a hacer?

Ella no dijo nada pero tan solo se arriesgo, tomo la otra mano de Miroku y dejo que él se acercara, sus labios rosaban, faltaba poco para que el deseo de Sango y Miroku se realisara pero Miroku solto la mano que tenía junto a su pierna y la tomo de la cintura y la bajo lentamente asta las "gracias" de Sango

- Dime Miroku

Ella abrio los ojos y se separo alejo sus labios un poco más y con la mano que tenía libre lo acerco asia la cintura de Miroku y toco las "gracias" de ¡él! Y añadio

- ¿Miroku? Acaso ¿no me vas a besar?

Él estaba asombrado que no se movio pero Sango tomo la iniciativa y lo beso, ninguno de los dos movio sus manos (¿para que? Si estaban de lo más comodo)

Miroku noto como Sango se dejo llevar y él siguio su ejemplo

Por la noche Inu Yasha y Aome llegaron al campamento, vieron el pequeño espectaculo de Sango y Miroku, (no podían creer que Sango fuera capas de hacer lo mismo que Miroku solia hacer)

- Hola chicos –dijo Miroku mientras le decía algo a Sango en el oido, ella tan solo se sonrojo y tambien los saludo

- Pues, cuentanos, ¿cómo regresaste del infierno? –pregunto Sango

- Aome me llamo

- Y vino a salvarme, -añadio Aome y mirando a Sango y Miroku dijo- aun que ahora no se a quien seria de ayudar; a Miroku de las manos de Sango o a Sango de las ideas de Miroku

Inu Yasha tan solo rio pero Miroku y Sango tan solo se vieron y dijeron a la ves

- ¡A ninguno! –dijo la pareja a la ves

FIN

** Advertencia, todos los personajes, que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo no he inventado ningún personaje **

Adios


End file.
